Sokka lose bet
by Fokusas
Summary: Sokka made and lose bet with Toph and now he has to do as she says.


**A.N. This is my gift for mypeepsexchange for nothing-but-treble12. I would like to thanks to dupreerose for taking the time to arrange the peeps exchange. _Avatar: the Last Airbender_**** belongs to Michael Dante Dimartino and Bryan Konietzko. **

"You aren't serious about this?" screamed Zuko.

"Yes, I am!" calmly stated Sokka running away.

Two days ago.

"I am telling you Toph, I know this city like my five fingers! I planned the invasion of it." stated Sokka.

"Whatever, I am still better to navigate it, speaking of invasion, did you forget that it failed?" replied Toph.

They were arguing who knew the capital of Fire nation better and no one wanted to admit it that other was better, or until Sokka got idea.

"What do you say if we make a bet? A little game of finding things in this city, who will find most of things will be declared winner. What do you say Toph?"

"I already know that I would win." Toph replied with smug smile. "Let's make it more interesting. The looser will have to obey every command that the winner would issue, without any complains?"

"OK!" agreed Sokka. "I can't wait to have my personal slave Beifong."

"I think it will be other way Snoozles."

"Not a chance Toph. We need to think what we will be searching for, maybe Zuko have some stuff he could borrow us."

"Better just steal it, I don't think he would notice if something will be gone for day." exclaimed Toph, but those words fell on deaf ears since Sokka have spotted the Firelord and run to greet him.

"Zuko, do you have some stuff you could borrow us" asked Sokka.

"What are you planning do Sokka I can't just give you things before knowing what you will make with them?"

"Oh, nothing serious, we just need some items for our game." stated Sokka and new idea born in his mind.

"What kind of game involves 'things' from royal palace?" asked Zuko still unsure if it was worth to get himself involved in one of crazy plans Sokka would cook from time to time. He could see that Toph was nearby and if that involved Toph it may be bad news. They most likely found new ways to scam, on other hand it may be interesting, Firelord's duties were boring and exhaustive: the nobles with their requests, diplomats with their demands. Yes he needed something to distract him from all that boring stuff and even if he may regret it in the end.

"I and Toph made bet who know this city better and since it may be inappropriate to steal form people we decided to ask if you got some stuff you aren't afraid to lose. You and can join us too if you want and Mai too, the more the merrier." Sokka explained his idea.

"I am in and I think I could find something old and unused. What about you Mai?" Zuko looked at Mai.

"I am not in mood to run around city looking for some silly thing. Sorry but you have to do it without me."

"You don't know what you miss." shouted Toph while Mai was walking away from them.

"Knowing you it's most likely dirt" replied Mai.

"So we 3 will play this" said Sokka.

"Maybe we should recruit one more person, a girl, and made it boys vs. girls? What do you say?" Toph suggested. "What about that make up lady of yours?"

Toph and Sokka convinced Suki to join their game while Zuko found some old unneeded stuff and then Sokka convinced Aang to hide it in the city. The Clues where to look were also given, but it was same as if to talk with king Bumi, in other words completely nonsense. So now there was eight flame shaped pendants hidden in the city and our player went to hunt them. Before the start, to big Toph annoyance they made new rule that said no dirty play. It mostly involved Toph and that she can't use her earthbending to kick their asses, or trip them if they would be heading to same item.

o0o0o0o0o

"I am telling you Zuko, you are the firelord and don't know your city!" Sokka and Zuko have found two flame pendants, both were found by Sokka's keen eye.

"Hey! It's not me that father banished me. Let's hope that girls found even less."

"Yeah! Leave it to Aang to hide the stuff and maybe you will find it in next age!" Both boys were laughing while walking and haven't noticed open sewer pit. Zuko was the first notice it, when he stepped and fell in the sewer and he almost dragged Sokka with him too, but Sokka managed to avoid faithful meeting with mud and other smelly thing. After Zuko got out of sewer, he smelled bad and looked same, the boys noted that one of the pedants were missing.

"Great! Just great! Now we have only one left! You have to jump in that sewer and lost it, don't you!" Sokka accused Zuko.

"Hey it's not my fault!" Zuko tried to defend, but it wasn't working.

"I knew I shouldn't give it to you! Go back and look for it!" Sokka mumbled.

"Relax! It's just a game, Sokka! And no I am not going there! If anyone sees me …" Zuko shrink in his cloak.

o0o0o0oo0o

"Remember to kick twinkle toes ass for hiding stuff so that even I can't found it." exclaimed Toph. She and Suki managed to found only single item and that unnerved her greatly. The girls were walking and talking casually when Toph, grabbed Suki's arm and pushed her to the side. There before them was an open sewer pit; most likely some workers forget to close it.

"Thanks!" said Suki and then looked at the hole. "Hey! Looks like there is something in there. Do you thing Aang could put one of these thing here?"

"Go and find out!" Said Toph and then pushed Suki so that she fell in to the sewer!

"So? Do you find anything?" asked Toph.

"Yes, but you shouldn't push me in it, now my all back is in pain!" replied Suki.

"Good. It means it was worth it!" Toph was grinning.

o0o0o0o0o

It was evening then both groups returned to palace.

"So, how did you fared? We got two pendants!" Toph stated it and shown two flame pedants.

"We also had two, but this fool over here lost one!" replied Sokka pointing at Zuko who was quick to leave for shower and clean clothes.

"I win, because you got one!" squeaked Toph and run to crush Sokka in bear hug. Suki, who had took shower and changed to new clothes after returning to palace, and Zuko stopped and looked at her as if she went crazy. "My slave!" Toph exclaimed "Suki can go with Zuko. This was bet between me and Snoozles. Off you go!"

Suki wanted to say something, but later reconsidered, it was a waste of time to argue with that blind earthbender and also her back was killing her, _maybe she should pay another visit to Katara_. _One day. What bad could happen if she let Toph use Sokka as her personal slave?_

o0o0o0o0o

"Wake up! Wake up!" Laud barging on doors woke Sokka, but he didn't want to rise. He knew the owner of this voice and rolled on other side of bed. If only it was so easily to get rid of that person. Suddenly the ground beneath his bed shook and shoots him out of the bed.

"I know that you are awake, come and open those doors if you don't want me to rip them off!" angry voice demanded.

"Coming!" growled Sokka and opened the doors. Toph was about to bang on his doors again when it opened and the momentum carried her over threshold and she kissed the floor, which was followed by Sokka's laugh.

"Laugh while you can Sokka, because I come to claim my prize! Dress this!" after Toph stand, she pushed the dress to Sokka's hand.

"Why?" Sokka was confused.

"I say what to do and you do. If I say you need to dress this, you dress it! You are mine Sokka, all day!" Toph was grinning. She had prepared lots of fun for this one day.

o0o0o0o0o

Suki was walking with Zuko when they heard noise coming out of one room, Katara and Aang heard it too, and then everyone decided to investigate it.

"aaa"

"AAA"

"Yeah Sokka."

"SOKKA!"

"That's the spot!"

"Harder!"

"Faster!"

"Don't stop Sokka!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Those and similar moaning could be hear by everyone passing by.

"She wouldn't dare, did she?" asked Katara while she looked at Suki, both girls' faces were red, but for different reason.

"She is using him as her personal sex slave!" screamed Suki and rushed toward the sound of moan and after several minutes they all stood near Sokka's door.

"Man, that bitch doesn't waste time!" Suki was boiling from the furry, then she kicked (or at least tried to) the door and was expecting to catch those bastards in bed. This all game was just a set up so that they could bang. When Suki entered Sokka's room she found Toph lying on bed and Sokka was kneeing nearby, busy with his hands.

"Sokka! You bastard, what are you doing now?"

Then Sokka turned and saw that Suki was ready to pounce on them.

"It isn't as it looks like!" Sokka stated awkwardly.

"Whats the matter guy? It isn't as if we are having sex? Even if we would be having, Sokka is mine and I can do whatever I want with him!"

Suki, Zuko and Katara were red faced and stood as if petrified and only Aang was ok until he started to laugh uncontrollably.

"I am just giving Toph feet massage as she requested!" said Sokka and indeed there was Toph bare foot in his hands and what Toph would say later, he was working miracles with his fingers.

"Ignore those fools and get back to work Sokka!"

Everyone was so embarrassed that they didn't notice that Sokka was wearing red dress. After several minute the room was again empty, expect those two who originally were there already before this sudden invasion.

"You should have seen their faces Toph, It looked as if they saw Koh lunging to steal their faces!"

"Yea, I believe you, their hearth beat so fast that they would have popped out of their chest or got hearts attack. They really thought we were doing it! What do you say maybe we should fulfill their fears, but this time they wouldn't interrupt us?"

"Nah! You just said that to get them angrier."

"I must admit you are right Snoozles. I am still too young for this shit, but it was funny to make them think we were doing it. Now get back to job. Yes, Sokka you know how to do it!"

o0o0o0o0o0o

After amazing feet massage Toph ordered Sokka lay on all four while she climbed to his back.

"Yip yip Sokka!"

"I am not flying bison!"

"I don't care, we go to get something to eat. Move!" Toph demanded and pulled Sokka's wolf tail, thatgot instant reaction.

Sokka carried Toph to dining room and were about to order his meal, but was interrupted by Toph.

"I would like to get rousted meat, while Sokka would like some cabbages." The chef looked at them both confused, but didn't said anything. Since when does master Sokka start his days without meat and what's with that dress?

After breakfast, which was mental torture for Sokka to see such delicious meat and couldn't eat it, Toph ordered Sokka to wait her outside the room when she went to fetch "tools" for their next task and after some time Toph returned with cream pie in hand.

"No Sokka! The pie is not for you!" ordered Toph when she saw Sokka start salivating about eating said pie. "Come we have someone to find."

"Who?" asked Sokka and reached for the pie, but got hit to the side.

"Bad dog! The pie is for Aang and Katara." Toph smirked.

After several minutes of walking Sokka and Toph reached secluded part of royal garden and indeed there was Aang and Katara having romantic picnic. Toph motioned for Sokka to hide at nearby brush and explained the plan.

"Those birds think that they are alone here and no one could see them. That means they can go all fluffy with each other. Your task is to take the pie and throw it at them when they will try to kiss. Let's see how they would like that."

While Katara and Aang kissing would always give Sokka oogies, he never tried to do anything to interrupt it, but if Toph said, he would gladly do it.

They don't needed to wait long till the couple got all fluffy and when Sokka saw that Katara and Aang were about to kiss each other, he thrown the pie. His aim was true and hit these two lovers right in the face at same time ruining the moment. Sokka ducked to avoid being seen, but Toph laud laugh give their position away and in no time they were met by those angry faces.

"Toph! What in spirits name are doing here? And you Sokka? How could you?" demanded both creamed faces.

"Hey don't look at me its Toph idea. I have nothing to do with this!" Sokka tried to defend himself while Toph was still laughing.

"I don't know what's your deal Katara? Did you see any sign that prevents throwing pies? I stop when I see one."

Then both, Toph and Sokka, left the couple and their romantic date ruined.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Sokka found himself sitting in garden and waiting for Toph to return with more "tools" and could only wonder what other things that blind chick had in store for him and others. He didn't need to wait long for Toph to return and she carried even more pies.

"Here is the plan Snoozles. You go through training ground, I heard the Kyoshi warriors like pies, then garden and finish the route near entrance to the palace, the guards there like pies too. Throw pies at anyone you have met."

"Anyone?" Sokka asked and wicked smile appeared on his face.

"Yes Snoozles, anyone. Anyone likes pies. Wait! You are smiling aren't you. Why are you smiling?" Toph sensed that something wrong gonna happen but didn't know what, at same time Sokka took several steps forward still grinning like fool.

"Nothing, nothing to you need to worry about." Sokka replied and take two more steps forward, then turned to face Toph with one pie in his hand.

"You … you wouldn't d…" Toph was silenced when the pie hit her face.

"Dare!" Toph exclaimed when she cleaned her face only for second pie to impact it. Sokka started to run.

"YOU ARE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME SNOOZLES! YOU ARE DEAD!" Toph screamed when she give chase to Sokka, who was trying to get away from raging earthbender and at same time was tossing pies at her. Next day Zuko would call Toph and demand to explain what happened to royal garden and why it looked like natural disaster occurred there.

Sokka's run ended when he tripped on vine on ground and Toph was right at him now.

"Don't kill me." Sokka squeaked when Toph pulled hard on his ear and started to drag him to spirits know where.

At same time Mai was sitting near brush and was casually throwing her knives in the air, from time to time tossing one backward and taking new knife from her sleeve.

"Mai, just the person I was looking for. Teach me how to throw knives!" requested Toph. Mai looked at her with bored face.

"Fine, I am bored and this can be fun" replied Mai then she looked at Sokka who got his ear pulled "you brought your own target if I am correct."

o0o0oo0o

After small instruction and demonstration, Sokka being the target, Toph took offered knives and tossed them at Sokka to great displeasure of him. Only the military training he received from Piandao helped him evade blades and that Toph was better with big chunking blocks of rocks than small delicate blades.

"Stay still dog. I am trying to hit you." Toph stated while Mai examined the places where the knives hit the wall and had one thought.

"Are you sure you want to hit him? From the places you hit, you most likely would like to make him girl."

"I don't care" was the only reply Toph give her, at same time Sokka learned that he could bend at the angle he could never imagine, all this to evade blades sinking to his flesh, screaming like girl each time Toph thrown the blade.

o0o0o0o0o

After Toph released some steam a new idea born in her mind. It was already past noon and she wanted to hear Sokka scream one more time.

"Come on Snoozles we are going to visit someone." Toph dragged Sokka out of the palace and on their way to their destination, which Toph never disclosed to Sokka, some people were laughing seeing man in woman dress. It's clear to say that Sokka's face was the reddest color that could be and he mentally promised never wear a dress again. The day was already ending when they reached the place and Sokka started to squeak once again.

"What is place Toph? What sick and evil plan you got now?"

"Good that you asked, Snoozles. This is the place where she is being held!" replied Toph with smug face.

"Who is she?" demanded Sokka mentally going through the list of possible characters that could live there.

"Azula!"

"What? Anything but her, anything but her! She is crazy!" Sokka was screaming and waving his arms to all sides.

"Yes this is the asylum where Sparky put his crazy psycho sister and you are going to meet her."

"She … she will kill me Toph, this game went too much!"

"Oh relax dog, she wouldn't kill you. Burn yes, but kill no. Katara would heal any injury you will get. Now go and meet the fiery princess" demanded Toph and motioned toward entrance "and make sure the guards don't see you!"

o0o0o0o0o

"Did you have pleasant day Zuko?" asked Sokka next day.

"Yes. I made calming tea for Suki and later helped her to dress and go to see Katara. Did you know that Toph kicked Suki into sewer and she almost broke her back? Poor girl! Good that Katara is such good healer and helped her. Then we had pleasant dinner in garden until knives started to fly in our direction, Suki, being my bodyguard covered me with her body and we managed to escape. The assassin most likely fled when earth started to shake. Maybe you know anything about that. The garden was ruined!" Zuko told his day adventures while both boys were calmly sipping their tea.

"I suggest you ask Toph. She was the one throwing all things at me." answered Sokka.

"Really? Was it that bad?" asked Zuko. He knew that if thing involved Toph, it involved lots of beating and other nasty things, but mostly beating.

"While you were enjoying pleasantries with Suki I was running for my life. Even Katara want to do something nasty to me now, luckily she is madder at Toph. All in all the best part of the day was that I got to visit Azula and relax. At least she didn't try to kill me and we had pleasant conversation." stated Sokka and then he noticed that Toph and Katara were approaching his location from different directions.

"I think I will go to visit her again. Bye!"


End file.
